The invention is directed to an automobile blinking warning light which upon suddenly occuring danger from or because of an accident can be switched on automatically from the driver's seat and whose new type of construction, including a cooling system, makes possible so small a structure that it can be mounted in the inside of the vehicle without obstructing the view and thus to make known with its rapid, revolving beam of rays towards all sides and to a far extent that the stationary or disabled vehicle is a dangerous obstacle on the roadway.
Numerous blinking warning lights are known or are in the auto accessory market. Most are mounted with dry batteries, frequently remain for years at a time in the trunk and if they are used, the lamps which are already weak of themselves are for the most part entirely unusable. Besides, their light is very scattered because an exactly perpendicular arrangement, e.g. on the rounded auto dashboard, cannot be provided in emergency situations.
Also the legally specified blinking warning hookups of the blinking lights already present on the vehicle for the director indicators cannot prevent the continuously increasing and repeated mass collisions, especially in heavy columns of traffic and with poor view, because all warning apparatus which must be erected or switched on with an accident are valueless if the driver has lost his head (medically: shock from an accident), is injured or is killed.